


Working out The Kinks

by MintyRick, RicksMints (MintyRick)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, F/M, Post Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyRick/pseuds/MintyRick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyRick/pseuds/RicksMints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 6 finale. Rick is desperate to escape from the horror of what he witnessed happen to one of his own. Will Michonne be able to lift some of the pain from his heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working out The Kinks

The water ran down his toned back in small rivulets. It barely fazed the hunter, the warrior, the father, and the boyfriend. Rick supposed he was used to this feeling, this  _emptiness,_ after going through what he had after Lori died. This time was different, the pain more of a defeated one than anything else. Nothing could have stopped Negan from taking a bat to that unfortunate member of his group, but it did not lessen the burden of guilt that rested squarely on his shoulders. He could have stopped it. Should have stopped it. What was wrong with him that he was incapable of standing up to someone like Negan? What was the matter with him that he sat there on his knees, no less, in front of his  _son_ _?_

Drawn back from his train of thought when someone else entered the shower, he relaxed against the firm touch Michonne provided to him. At least she was someone who had the ability to make him forget everything at least temporarily. Smiling a little when she trailed soft kisses down his spine, he could only stand it for a second before whipping around. Capturing her face in his scabbed hands, he blessed her mouth with a series of kisses that ended at the soft curve in her neck. 

"Hi," Michonne whispered. 

"Hi," he rasped.

"I was getting worried about you." 

"I'm--I'm okay."

 _Liar._ It was a lie, and Michonne was not foolish enough to fall for it. She never had been one to fall for something someone was trying to sell. 

"No you're not, and that's okay. We lost...we lost a lot tonight." 

"Yes, we did." 

"You don't have to talk about it now. When you need to, I'm here for you."

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of came to me on a whim because I am desperate to see a Richonne shower scene. I mean, come on! That would be the most beautiful thing to grace my television screen. Glenn and Maggie got theirs this last season, and it is my firm belief that Rick and Michonne deserve one, too.


End file.
